Beautiful Mistake
}} is the sixth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fiftieth episode of the series overall. Summary THE STRIX MAKE THEIR MOVE — When Elijah and Freya realize that Rebekah may be the target of the Strix's latest plan, they do whatever it takes to protect her. Elsewhere, Klaus spends time with Aurora to figure out where her loyalties lie, while a dangerous run-in with a member of the Strix leads Hayley and Marcel to make an unsettling discovery. Finally, an elaborate scheme created by Lucien leaves Cami faced with a difficult decision to make and Detective Kinney fighting for his life. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva*/Rebekah *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Co-Starring *David E. Collier as Shen *Orelon Sidney as Wealthy Woman *Parisa Johnston as Moroccan Witch Key: *Eva Sinclair does not appear as herself, but her corpse is seen during the episode. Trivia *Antagonists: Lucien, Aya and Shen Min. *This episode marks Rebekah Mikaelson's first present day appearance this season. *This episode marks the last appearance of Maisie Richardson-Sellers, as Rebekah and return of Claire Holt, as Rebekah Mikaelson. *In this episode we learn of a new resurrection spell for Kol, that involves his ashes and the blood of two of his siblings. Continuity *This is the 1st episode of the season not to feature all members of The Trinity as Tristan doesn't appear in this episode. **This is the first episode not to feature Tristan this season. *Freya and Aya were last seen in ''A Walk on the Wild Side''. *Eva Sinclair was last seen in Exquisite Corpse as herself and in Ashes to Ashes as a corpse. *Kol was mentioned. He was last seen in I Love You, Goodbye in Kaleb's body and in For the Next Millennium in flashbacks. Behind the Scenes Body Count *Eva Sinclair's body - throat slit; killed by Aya *Members of the Strix - killed by Rebekah *Shen Min - burned in the sunlight; killed by himself *Girl on the table - drained of blood; killed by Aurora and Klaus Cultural References *Beautiful Mistake is a song by New Orleans band Better than Ezra. *"I Dare You" is a song composed by Daniel Farrant & Paul Rawson. **The song was also played during TVD Promo and Extended Promos for ''While You Were Sleeping''. Quotes |-|Promo= :Freya: "May I ask what happened?" :Klaus: "We had a little chat...about the past." :Elijah: "Hatred's a hell of a thing Freya." :Freya: "What exactly did you do?" |-|Extended Promo= :Freya: "May I ask what happened?" :Klaus: "We had a little chat...about the past." :Lucien: "Throw a blade at her pretty face." :Klaus (to Aurora): "I promise I won't bite." :Aya (to Rebekah): "Hello Rebekah." :Elijah: "Hatred's a hell of a thing Freya." :Freya: "What exactly did you do?" |-| Sneak Peak= :Freya: "You seem more annoyed than usual." :Elijah: "It's Aurora... and her influence frightens me and yet our hideously deluded brother seems to believe that she might be the key to ending this wretched prophecy." :Freya: "She's aligned with her brother. What chance does Nik have?" :Elijah: "None. Still, Niklaus believes that she can be swayed although...his perspective of family loyalty is schizophrenic at best." :Freya: "Well I don't get why Lucien and Tristan are working together. Aren't their sirelines direct enemies?" :Elijah: "Well....a mutual lack of good will toward our family might not be....entirely unjustified. Hatred's a hell of a thing Freya." :Freya: "Why? All you did was sire them. They don't seem to be complaining. Elijah....What exactly did you do?" |-| Sneak Peak #2= :Aurora: "So am I to receive a stern talking to for my poor behavior?" :Klaus: "On the contrary. I've cleared my calender for the day. I want to show you my city." :Aurora: "Is this you attempt to disown whose side I'm on?" :Klaus: "I'd love to know whose side you're on. But it would be rude of me to ask such a discourse from so beautiful a woman without first buying her lunch. Wouldn't you agree?" :Aurora: "Well it does like most men have lost their manners these days. Lunch would be lovely." |-| The Originals 3x06 CHCH Promo= :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]:'' "Something you must understand about this family."'' :Klaus (to Aurora): "We are on the brink of War." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]:'' "When under threat we take action."'' :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]:'' '"Turn our fury in a more perfect direction." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'''Elijah]]:'' '"Whatever it takes to protect our own." :[[Freya Mikaelson|'''Freya]]:' '"Something's wrong." :[[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]:'' '"Run." |-| Inside Clip= :Freya: "May I ask what happened?" :Klaus: "We had a little chat...about the past." :Elijah' (to 'Klaus' and 'Freya): "Tristan and Lucien... in truth are allied against us." :Aurora: "Is this you attempt to disown whose side I'm on?" :Klaus: "I'd love to know whose side you're on. But it would be rude of me to ask such a discourse from so beautiful a woman without first buying her lunch. Wouldn't you agree?" :Rebekah' (to 'Freya): "I told you that this was better than exchanging stuffy old letters." :Rebekah: "I have a meeting with a Santa Ria witch who may know the key to bringing back Kol." :Freya: "We may unite the family after all." :Rebekah' (to 'Shen Min'): ''"If you're looking for trouble, you might want to think twice." : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x06 Promo "Beautiful Mistake" (HD) The Originals 3x06 Extended Promo "Beautiful Mistake" (HD) The Originals sneak peek 3х06 "Beautiful Mistake" The Originals 3x06 Sneak Peek 2 "Beautiful Mistake" - SUB ITA The Originals 3x06 CHCH Promo The Originals - Inside 3x06 Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake -1.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 2.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 3.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 4.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 5.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TO306_0100Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0115Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_0131Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0147Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0152Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_0177Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0187Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0191Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0257Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0262Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0271Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0275.jpg Normal_TO306_0281.jpg Normal_TO306_0283Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0287Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0292Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_0306Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0313Rebekah-Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_0329Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0382KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0400Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0423Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_0425Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0428Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0459KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0474CamiKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_0491Kinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0493Cami-Kinney.jpg Normal_TO306_0494CamiKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_0505Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0516CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_0551Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_0609HayleyMin.jpg Normal_TO306_0613Min-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_0622Min.jpg Normal_TO306_0625HayleyMin.jpg Normal_TO306_0629Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_0644Eliajh-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0724Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0729Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0840Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0842Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0888KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0901KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0926Aurora.jpg |-|Behind the scenes= 12248787_1635072323411241_1987454020_n.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three